Secrets
by Alexwinchestersister
Summary: As it turns out the CIA is now after the Winchesters. Dean and Sam must be weary of the new girl in town also on a road trip and not mistake her for a hunter...


Sorry for the lack of Sam and Dean, they are mentioned and the next part will be completely about them.

--

Alexa was alone in the office, she could hear the pipes shutter and the clock tick as she read the reports. She had been on this case for almost a year now, ever since Gordon had died. It had been thrown to her after it had been confirmed that the boys were in fact not dead. Her supervisor had told her not to make any moves, just collect as much Intel as possible. "That," as the supervisor had said, "was the Fed's problem, this agency knows better than that." She leaned back in the chair as she pushed the file away from her. _How much longer do I have to wait?_ She was getting antsy, she hadn't been on assignment for over a year. She needed that rush of excitement. She closed her eyes, she knew it was late, maybe just a few minutes before going back to work...

The case had been flipped to CIA after Gordon, he was one of the best at the Bureau, so if he couldn't do it, then it needed new hands. The fact is that at the police station there was enough to do dental and DNA. They found everybody, everyone except the two Winchesters. They kept it under wraps, so as to see what might happen. The two Winchesters pronounced dead might start popping on the map more. And they did. Even though Alexa was itching to go, she couldn't, they wouldn't allow her to.

Her eyes flashed open, there was a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. She sat back up, first seeing her desk strewn with folders and broken pencils. She looked around, trying to see who had interrupted her sleep. It was her partner, Matt. "Yo, we have a meeting, the bull will kill us if we're late." She sat up in her chair, rubbing the palms of her hands in her face. "Yeah.. give me one second to wake up." She shook her head slowly stood up. She could hear her joints crack. She looked at the single clock in the room which hung, ticking.

They walked over to the meeting hall, paneled with glass windows. She shivered slightly as she sat down in a chair identical to the one currently vacant at her desk. Her eyes rested on her supervisor, Jane Jacobs, she was the bull. known throughout the office for her strict adherence to rules, and meek patience; people feared her, no one looked here in the eye. "Well, Ms. Martin and Mr. Inglewood, I was told to give you a go on this case. You will be going under of course." She placed an envelope on the table and pushed it over. Alexa caught the yellow sliding envelope. Opening it she pulled out a new ID, social, passport, everything she would need to pass as someone else. She read the new name off the ID. "You two will be Leva and Josh Whitworth. You are on a road trip before you start your new job as a doctor." Alexa nodded as she took this is. "And you will soon be entering the police academy" Matt nodded as he looked through the papers in the envelope. "Your car is in the parking lot, you leave asap." With that the Bull walked out of the room and over to some poor agent who started getting yelled at. Alexa looked at Matt. "Well, I guess I will being seeing you soon, Josh."

She began to walk out of the room. She could help but to smile. This was it, finally, it was time to go under, do what she had wanted but could for so long. She walked to the licker room, and opened her locker. She pulled out a picture of her family, the one that believed her to be dead. It had cost her so much, but this is what she wanted. She would sometimes drive by the house, make sure it was still standing. She was always happy to see that all of them were going on with their lives. As if she had never existed, that's the way it had to be. She placed the picture back and pulled out the duffel bag of clothes.

She walked out to the garage and picked up the keys to the car. The tag hanging from the key ring in black print read C325. _Why me?_ She sighed, readjusted the shoulder strap and began to walk. It was a long lonely walk. The spot was thee floors down and at the very end of the lot. All the walk did was build anticipation. She got the feeling that was hard to describe, the feeling that something is going to burst out of you chest at any second. When she arrived at the car she saw that it was black 69' Camero. She just nodded and said nice. It was a good car. She opened up the hood and saw they they had put in a new engine.

"Sweet." she said out loud. closing it back up she walked around to the back and shoved her bag in the trunk. Sliding into the car she smelled the aged leather of the seat. She noticed a piece of paper left on the dash and picked it up, _All of the seats are lock boxes, in there there are guns and everything you might need._ That was it. She opened up the shotgun seat. In there there were about five handhelds, everything from a semi-automatic, to a revolver. She pushed the seat back down and heard a wrap on the window. Rolling it down Matt's face appeared. "I want to drive." Alexa shook her head. "There is no way in hell that is happening mister, this is a classic, and first come first serve." He sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing, Alexa always won. He placed his thing in the trunk and slid in shot gun. Alexa turned on the ignition and drove out of the lot.

Five hours later she arrived in a gas station. She knew that Dean was somewhere close by. She could feel her blood pulsing through her body as she drove down the dark highway. Checking the gas meter she pulled into the first gas station she came across. Gas pumping into the car she decided to stock up on food. Opening the glove box she pulled out a was of cash, all 20s and hundreds. She pulled out 40 bucks and walked into the mini mart. Grabbing a red bull, mountain dew, two bags of chips including cheatos her favorite, and several bags of sour skittles. Walking to the register she saw the line had now backed up into one of the aisles. Sighing she got into the back of the line.

A few seconds later she heard someone behind her turning to see who it was there was a flash of recognition. It was him, the one who she was looking for. She didn't let it show, all she did was give him a flirtatious smile and turn back around.


End file.
